A Third Kind of Encounter
by Zyphra
Summary: There's a new girl at Forks High. One with startling amber eyes and a mind as wild and insane as Bella's is blank. She seems to sense there is something different about the Cullens. Dangers abound all around Bella and Edward! R
1. Lunchtime Drama

**A Third Kind of Encounter**

Disclaimer: I do not own the book Twilight, which happens to be owned by a very nice lady named Stephenie Meyer who is amazingly awesome! Nor do I own anything else I happen to mention in this story that could belong to someone else. That good? Oh yeah, this disclaimer goes for the whole fanfic as I continue writing it. Better? Enjoy

**Chapter One**

Bella tapped her fingers in mild frustration against the artificial wood of the table. A tiny curl of my cold lips greeted that. Actually, it greeted every thought that had to do with Bella. Her warm, trusting brown eyes questioned my expression. Eyes that showed so clearly what she was thinking to everyone, yet hid a mind that was the most impossible to read of all. Her slender pale hands fidgeted restlessly with the corner of some package of processed food that seemed to be a staple of every human diet. She sighed when I didn't tell her the reason behind my little random smile and her eyes traveled along the wall behind me, as they often did when she was trying to make a point. I often wondered why she did that. Why she didn't just match her endlessly deep beautiful brown eyes to mine. Over time I'd gotten the impression that she could think clearer without gazing directly at me, which made the faint smile appear again, this time only in my eyes.

"What is the point? I mean, if he's anything like the rest of you, he doesn't ineed/i any help catching, well, their type of food." Bella said slowly, almost carefully. My eyes lifted to hers when she said "their type of food," rather than "your type of food." She now looked at me again, the wrapper in her hands crackling as she picked at it absently. I reached forward, picking an apple from her tray of little-eaten food a little too swiftly, but not too conspicuously. I lifted her lovely warm hand away from the bright yellow and orange wrapper and placed the apple in her palm, hearing her heart flutter familiarly faster at the touch.

"You never eat enough at lunch anymore; I'll not be responsible for you being malnourished." We were in the Fork's high school cafeteria, at our own familiar table, alone. People still passed curious stares our way, but we were minimally bothered by them. It was just more of the same: _Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are still together after the summer. I wonder what's going on with them nowadays_ or, _Ugh, I don't know what he sees in her, she is so freaking lucky…_ and still a little- _Damn Cullen, doesn't look like anything has changed over the summer. I just_ _wish..._

Bella inspected the apple without really looking at it. "You're changing the subject, and anyway, who are you to tell me I don't eat enough at lunch?" She was smiling contentedly at the apple, peeling the brand sticker off of it's dull red skin. "Moreno Fruits" my quick eyes read from the sticker before it fell to the tan tray. I leaned back in the plastic lunch room chair before replying.

"I'm not certain, but I know that it can become very boring, centuries of being a wandering nomad. It may just be his idea of fun. Write a book that stirs everyone up and watch the reaction. It's not something we approve of, but, as he isn't causing much disturbance as of now, no one will interfere."

Bella nodded slowly, finally bringing the apple to her lips as I stared pointedly at it. Suddenly there was a loud clanking as a tray hit the floor of the lunch room and an audible gasp from to the far right of where we were both sitting shot through the humid air. My eyes, faster than every other in the building excluding my brothers' and sisters' were on the cause of the disturbance in a fraction of a fraction of a second. The creature that had given the gasp backed up rapidly into the far right wall of the lunch room and bounced against it hard, a single hand flew to its chest in shock. Her unusually tanned face was also a mask of alarm, which slowly shifted to horror. Unease filled me when I saw where her remarkably green eyes were locked: the rest of my family.

Their reactions were as different as they themselves were. Rosalie stared at the young girl in confusion. Emmett looked merely surprised. Jasper gripped the back of his chair tightly, probably a little too tightly judging by the dents in the plastic chair, his face was puzzled and a little apprehensive, obviously tasting the atmosphere and confused by it. Alice was, well Alice was watching me expectantly, her thoughts clear. _What_ A few seconds later, Bella turned her questioning eyes to me also, the effect of being human. I looked to the new girl again as she was hurriedly picking up her tray and reassuring the blond girl next to her. Her words were clearly audible to me, even though she was all the way next to the wall.

"I'm sorry, I… I tripp… er had an asthma attack…" She was visibly flustered, fumbling with the food on the floor and trying to put it on her tray. I noted the way she refused to look at my four siblings again, keeping her eyes guarded. The blond junior I recognized now as Melanie Davidson bent down to help her. _The girl looked like she was having a heart attack! Was that the Cullens she was looking at? Maybe she knows them; or maybe they've said something to her already… She's so strange. She always has that tense, harried look about her._

I used Melanie's mind to guide me to the new voice I expected to find next to her; the voice of Ivy Larken; the first new student to arrive at Forks since that fateful day when Bella had come to school in her old-as-dirt truck. Then I found her train of thought.

Insanity! Utter confusion! Tornado! Whirlpool! Mayhem! Chaos! There were not enough words to describe it! Bella's brow creased in concern as I sudden slid back in my chair, my eyes widening. This girl's mind was as different to what I sensed when I looked for Bella's as they come. It was almost like Bella didn't have a mind to my senses; but this girl had what seemed like seven minds! It was like the dial on a radio had somehow gotten itself stuck between seven stations. Half-finished thoughts whipped this way and that before I could fully grasp them. Segments of other half-completed thoughts would join another for a moment, than break away. Ideas disappeared, collided, and changed directions like I'd never seen, or heard. A muddled mess of uncontrollable confusion! _Here in the very… Never have I… Not right, not right at… unnatural, an utter… what's happening to… I don't… What's the… How could nature… Maybe it wasn't… A continual…Obstruction of an… Justified reckoning to the…_ What was going on? This child's head was like a jungle! Even so, there was one thing that kept repeating itself in her mess of a mind. I recoiled slightly from the reckless madness and then went rigid. Bella leaned in closer to me, her face concerned.

"What is it?" She asked me softly, too softly for anyone but me, and anyone like me, too hear. I heard the same question from Alice's mind as well, and now from the other three. They were curious, confused, and maybe even a little worried. I was reluctant to admit that I didn't know.

"I've never encountered anything like her mind before. It's almost as unique as your's." I said, fondness for Bella underlined my words when I spoke of her.

"You can't hear her thoughts?" She asked anxiously.

"No, but that's just it. I can hear too many thoughts, especially ones that I'd rather not." I glanced unnecessarily to my right and I could see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all listening to us. "Her mind is in utter pandemonium, there's no order to her thoughts. I've never come upon a human mind this chaotic before, not even a mind of the other race like this. I can hardly tell were one thought starts and another ends!" I shifted my rigid body uneasily. "There was one thing I could definitely hear her think, no, more like scream, over and over again." I paused and a foreboding tension filled the air like static. "Death! They're dead!"

---heylo, fanfic author here, please tell me what you think so far. Promising beginning? Worth your time? Anything I could fix or that's confusing? Not enough Bella/Edward/NewGirl? Should I just give up now? Please read (though you've prolly already done that- gracias) and review, it would mean a lot! Sincerely, your fellow die-hard Twilight fan


	2. First Reaction

I'd just like to note that I currently don't have internet service at my house so all updates I do are via jump drive, friend's house, and library. Also, the story-teller of this series will change from time to time. In chapter one it was Edward, but in chapter two it's Lauren and some other peeps. Thanks to you guys who reviewed!

Chapter Two

"Shut up Jake!" Nina La Porte crowed in her whiny voice. I rolled my eyes in obvious disdain. God, if she was going to flirt, she might as well do it right. That girl really scratched at my nerves sometimes, actually, a lot of times. Yeah sure, we'd been best buds. But that was in middle school, before Nina started noticing boys. Noticing boys and ignoring me. I lowered my head below my certain of blond hair and returned my focus to Biology homework on the lunch table before me. I usually would've had it done before lunch, except that yesterday I went out for dinner with Tyler. I cast a glance at Tyler, and then a second. What was he staring at? Boy, if it was Bella again… But no, it was a girl crouched on the floor on the other side of the room from us. She was frantically shoveling food onto her dropped tray. My first thought was: _Ick, I hope she doesn't eat that, who knows what else is on these floors._ My second: _Why is Tyler looking at her?_ My third: _Oh my God! It's that new girl isn't it? Ivanna… No wait, that wasn't right. She had some weird name. Ivy something._

I surveyed her through narrowed eyes. She didn't seem like much competition. First of all, she was a junior and she wasn't in any advanced classes. That meant I wouldn't be seeing her in any of the senior classes. I just got the feeling that the girl wasn't all that bright. Would you look at her clothes? Jeans and a plain brown hooded sweater with sneakers. Her hair was a dull brown shade with odd highlights of grayish whites. It wasn't like the sort you see on an elderly person, but very neutral, and pulled back into a loose pony that went about a fourth down her back. As plain jane as she looked, there was a certain muted eccentric feeling about her.

She picked up her tray with the squished food on it and hurried off after Melanie Davidson. She moved swiftly, but looked like she was uncomfortable on her feet. She had a strange look to her movements; they weren't quite fluid, and kind of jerky. She kept her head down and her eyes intent on the floor. They sat down with some of Melanie's friends at a table near ours. My eyes flashed to Tyler's. To my relief he wasn't looking at Ivy anymore. I turned to the girl sitting next to me sporting a red-brown bob haircut.

"Did you see-" I started, but the girl next to me was staring at Ivy in astonishment.

"Look at her eyes!" She whispered to me excitedly. I turned my gaze to the new girl, scrutinizing her face. Then I gasped. Her eyes were a yellowy amber color. I'd never seen anything like them before. They were incredible shocking, like something you'd see more on a cat. As I stood staring, Ivy's strange brilliant eyes turned and looked straight into mine. I couldn't look away from the intensity of those eyes. Was she glaring at me? There was such fierceness in her stare that I leaned back like she'd been pushing me. Finally, she looked back to her own tray of food. What the heck?

"She is so weird!" The girl next to me whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah she totally is…" I answered a little breathlessly. I noticed some movement on the other side of the cafeteria and turned my head to look. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were halfway across the cafeteria by the time my eyes caught up to them. Talk about people who walked weird. They had left their trays and everything at the table by Emmett and Rosalie. Thinking of the Cullens made me turn to Bella and Edward's table. Now I was confused. I had never seen Edward look that worried, nor had I seen Bella look that concerned. Edward's eyes were locked on the hunched over figure of Ivy, while Bella clasped his hand and stared determinedly into his eyes. I had to fight back a little… Well, maybe a lot of envy at that. All I could tell was that something was going on here, and I had no idea what.

**Alice**

We were out in the parking lot now, nearing Rosalie's car. We kept our human pace up though, just in case anyone was watching. Smoother than ice I slid into the passenger's side just as Jasper was turning the key in the ignition. Carefully he regulated his speed to keep from looking to suspicious. When we reached the open road, the speedometer leapt up to inhuman speed. I could feel Jasper's questioning eyes on my face.

"I don't see anything yet." I told him with a patience I didn't feel. What was going on? Edward, being the mind-reader of our little family was used to being a constant look-out for any human that might become to aware of us. That was the only explanation I could think of that would explain why he had sent Jasper and I off to Carlisle now. The girl was just a child. Even if she had come anywhere near the truth, Edward would not have reacted this way. It took some effort to get Edward this riled up. Maybe the Ivy girl was a threat to Bella. Bella had grown to be very close to our family over the summer. Even Rosalie was fractionally more accepting. If something was putting her in danger and Edward was this worried about it… Well that would not be good.

That's when I felt it, the feeling of a fog rolling in that I always get before a distant vision, one that is a ways from happening yet. I felt a little dizzy, and I could feel Jasper slide his hand around my waist in a supporting manner. I saw a man. A man searching, looking. He reminded me a little of James, the hunter. The vampire who had murdered my "creator." This new man had bright and shocking red hair, the kind that always catches you off guard. It was very messy and came to about his earlobes. He was startlingly handsome and had a dashingly quick intelligent way about him. His appearance was enhanced by the fact that he was wearing dark shades and what appeared to be a tuxedo. His clever face was upturned. A chill went down my spine. It was upturned seeking a scent on the wind…

Author's Note: If you didn't catch it there, the story switches to Alice's point of view. Please tell me what you think and I'll continue. Much Love!


	3. Taking Action

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel all warm and squishy inside to know that there are people who like my story- awwww… hugglies You want to know what I just realized? If Bella and Edward are seniors, the rest of the Cullens wouldn't still be in high school. So here are the changes I will put in place: Edward and Bella are still juniors (11th grade), summer break now changes into some other smaller vacation, other Cullens and Hales are seniors (12th grade), Ivy Larken is a sophomore (10th grade).

Chapter Three

**Carlisle**

I immediately looked to the clock on the wall; it was 12:34pm. A pale long-fingered hand extended to my temple, as if I had a headache, which, of course, I did not. I looked once more to the two people before me. Alice stood watching me, waiting for my answer, which was yet to come. Jasper also waited, but there was a frustration on his face, a very familiar one. Being in a hospital was not easy for him. That was my first clue to the emergency of this situation. He would never risk coming here for anything trivial.

"You have no idea if the two are somehow related? The red-haired man and this new child?" My hand moved to the dark wooden desk to my right. It was adorned with the images of a typical human family. A young blond doctor standing with his arms around his beautiful wife. A teenage son about seventeen stood with his hand placed on the trunk (boot) of an extremely shiny sports car as a gorgeous blond a little older than the boy fiddled with the motor under the hood. A young man with tons of brawn grinned back at the camera as he skillfully navigated up an extremely treacherous looking mountain side. A slender and graceful looking girl with black spiked hair looked up at the sky from her position in the crook of two tree branches while an amazingly handsome blonde man leaned against the trunk, his golden eyes watching her. All of these pictures had been carefully inspected by me, in case they revealed anything that shouldn't be revealed.

"I haven't seen anything more than just the man. He's always looking, searching for something." Alice shifted her weight uneasily to her other foot. "Edward is staying with Bella. Emmett, Rosalie and him are all going to keep an eye on the girl. It was so strange, I've never seen Edward react like that to something. Save Bella of course." She added that last bit as an afterthought

"It's all happened so quickly that it is hard to believe it's coincidental." Jasper stated. Then he nodded towards a book that was laying under a stack of official looking papers on the desk. "_All _of this is happening very quickly. That book, the girl, and the man."

I ran my fingers down the spine of the book. It was An Apple a Day Doesn't Keep Death Away by Mikhail Onerom. A weird book, no way around it. Was it just me or was everything starting to become weird? It had just been released but of course everyone of my family members had already read it. Eight hundred page books don't last as long when you have lightning quick reflexes. It had made about zero sense to me, and even less to the rest of my family. Whatever it was that had gotten every human's attention on this book, well, I just didn't see it. That wasn't the thing that made me nervous though. It was the fact that Mikhail Onerom was a vampire. He was born/created somewhere in western America after the nation's founding.

"There is not much we can do as of yet. Alice, I would like you to keep watching out on that man. You may return to school if you wish, but there really is no need." The ghost of a smile lit my face. Of course they would go back. Even I was incredibly curious about the new girl at the school who had everyone ill at ease. "Oh, and Jasper?" Jasper met my eyes and I could see the struggle going on within. He was getting better at containing his need, especially in the hospital. "Make sure she comes to see me here tonight. I want a closer look at this girl. But please, be gentle." I tacked on the last sentence when I saw the gleam in his eye. I'm sure he could think of an extraordinary amount of ways to get someone to go to the hospital…

**Bella**

Edward tailed the girl all day long. He was relieved to see that the longer he spent near her, the more decipherable her thoughts became. He told me they still weren't easy to hear, but he could understand a little more of what she was thinking. She was a quiet creature and from what he could get from other, less confusing minds, she rarely answered a question in class correctly. I wasn't surprised though, her thoughts probably weren't anywhere near school work. He gave up trying to listen to her while we were in Biolog. The Ivy girl was in gym and her distance from him only complicated his ability to understand her. Instead he listened to the thoughts of those around her. He was used to it because he had to do the same with me ever since he'd met me.

Alice and Jasper both returned to school after biology was over. In a flash I felt Edward's cold arm snake around my waist and I looked up at him questioningly. He must have read what had happened from their minds. The fact that he was worried was enough to make me worried. The three of them held a quick conversation in the hallway as students walked to their next classes, glancing curiously at us. The spoke to rapidly for me to make anything of it, but I could feel Edward's arm tighten around me, as if someone were about to pull me away. Finally he gave a reluctant nod and I felt his arm loosen. Then, faster than my mind could process clearly, Alice had me by the arm and was leading me straight to my next class gym. We passed out the doors onto the grounds to go to the right building. Suddenly, I felt the strange feeling of eyes upon me, but Alice was pulling me along to swiftly for me to look around. Now she spoke for me and Jasper to hear.

"Ivy Larken is changing after gym now. We need you to hold her back for a moment, do something to delay her. She won't trust us anywhere near her and Edward's told me that he thinks she can somehow tell when we are close by. You have gym next so it would make sense for you to be there. We just need you to make her stay in the locker room until it is mostly cleared out. It would probably be good if you get her to talk to you behind a row of lockers or somewhere not in the open." I felt a chill go down my spine as I saw the slight grin Jasper sported at these words.

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously. Jasper chuckled a tad evilly.

"Nothing really. Carlisle just told us he wants to see her."

I gulped. Oh, that was not good. All I could do though was trust Edward's family.Cautiously I entered the locker room. I had to walk down a few rows of green painted lockers before I saw Ivy. She was sitting quietly on gray bench, one leg on either side of it. She was turned away from me, bending over and writing on a piece of paper. I took a double take when I noticed her hand. She was clenching the pen in a death grip. He knuckles were white. I still hadn't made a sound yet, but she whirled around to face me. I stepped back in shock. Her eyes bore into mine with an unintended might. They were fierce amber in color. They held me rooted to the spot. Even though her eyes looked angry, the rest of her face was a mask. I saw not a flicker of emotion on it. Seeing me, she relaxed her posture visibly.

"Hey, did you just have gym?" I asked breathlessly, remembering my job.

She just nodded, standing up slowly, awkwardly.

"Are we still doing soccer?" I asked, fishing for a conversation.

Again she merely nodded, her intense eyes looking elsewhere.

I stood there, trying to think of something else to say as she packed her gym clothes into a black bag with a large fishing equipment company's logo sprawled over it. Then she moved down the aisle of the gym locker in the opposite direction to leave.

"Wait!" I called out hurrying after her. But there was no need. One second she was walking awkwardly on her two long slim legs, the next her limp form was being held by Jasper who sported a wicked smirk. I looked at him warily and he smiled more wholesomely.

"For some reason her blood doesn't affect me nearly as much as the rest of you all do. I'm actually more dangerous to you right now than to her." He winked at me.

"Oh no…" whispered Alice from behind me. Where she had come from I had no idea. "Look at this."

Jasper was at her side quicker than the eye could follow, even though he carried the still form of Ivy Larken. I followed more slowly and most likely a heck of a lot less graceful. Alice was holding the piece of notebook paper Ivy had been writing on. And just then, for the second time, I felt the feeling of eyes upon me, watching.


End file.
